Gaara
by thenoblescientist
Summary: Gaara is a scary, scary child.


Hi. First Naruto fanfic, so no death if it's bad. Set sometime after the chuunin exams.

Don't own it. I'm working on it, but it's going nowhere.

SEXUAL ABUSE WARNING! Read on if you don't care. Good for you.

* * *

The small teen walked slowly through the village streets. He was odd. Odd in a way that drew attention, then cast it away just as quick. He had crimson hair, uncommonly bright, especially considering that it was natural. His skin was extremely pale. He was dressed entirely in black and carried a massive gourd on his back. This was not something one would do if they wanted to be incognito. But his eyes.  
His eyes were narrow and slanted. They were a light sea foam green, the kind of color a little girl's summer dress might be. His eyes had a thick, angular, black outline that everyone assumed was makeup. It wasn't. The boy wore no makeup. And the thing that made everyone look at him strangely was the lack of eyebrows on his porcelain face and the tattoo on his left temple, the kanji for "love". That wasn't the scariest part. These eyes were hard, glaring, pupilless eyes. They were the kind of eyes that you wouldn't want to meet in a dark alley. They held such an intense glare that if he ever looked at you, prepare to be flat on your ass.  
The eyes were what made everyone turn away. They were what made this diminutive boy so scary. Of course, what no one knew was that the eyes didn't convey even an ounce of this boy's power. No one knew because if they witnessed such power, they would soon be dead.  
The boy had killed countless people with hardly a reason. He'd only recently been acquitted of his siblings' murders.  
He had a sort of protective shell made of sand. It moved wherever he did in a fight, protecting him from any blow, whether he knew it was coming or not. Only one person alive was known to have gotten near enough to this frightening young man to touch him.

* * *

_Uchiha Sasuke had struck the boy once, during the chuunin exams. He had just enough speed to break the shell of sand and injure him. He withdrew his hand, and it came out with some sort of arm pushing him away. When the shell disappeared, the boy was hunched over, clutching his bleeding shoulder._

* * *

Nobody knew, either, what happened to Uchiha Sasuke because of this incident. The boy had invaded his home, his life, and his privacy._

* * *

He made his way through the unfamiliar house as if he'd known it and its occupant all his life. The dark-haired boy would not get away with this. He'd be broken before the boy left him alone. The boy had a thirst for revenge, and it would not be easily quenched.  
It was around midnight, so the raven would be asleep. It made sense that his bedroom would be far from the front of the house. That made it easier to protect from enemies and his fan club.The young man reached a door, only open a crack. He assumed it was the raven's bedroom. He pushed it open just a bit farther and poked his head in. He was right. It was the bedroom.  
A sadistic grin appeared on the pale, shadowed face. He crept into the bedroom and whipped off the sheet covering his victim. The Uchiha's eyelashes fluttered. He wasn't yet awake, but no longer asleep. The other boy noticed that he was wearing nothing but pajama bottoms. He tugged them off and his victim's eyes shot open. Sasuke sat up, and upon seeing his attacker, his eyes widened further.  
"G- ...Gaara?"  
Gaara's face split once more in a wide, sadistic grin. The Uchiha blinked and his pace quickened. Gaara stripped quickly and clambered onto him.  
"Gaara, w-what do you think you're doing?"  
Gaara said nothing. He put one finger into Sasuke's opening. He cried out in surprise.  
"Gaara! Why are you--nnh!"  
Gaara had inserted another finger. The Uchiha continually blinked, giving up on asking questions and trying to calm his ragged breathing. Gaara scissored his fingers and the raven cried out again. He could almost see Sasuke trying to figure out a way to get away from him. Another finger probed Sasuke's insides and his back arched. His eyes started to water.  
"Ah... G-Gaara, stop, p-please, I-- unh!"  
Another finger. Gaara was enjoying Sasuke's reactions. If he was this responsive now.  
He removed his hand, replacing it a moment later with his already-hard member. Sasuke cried out, louder than before, tears streaming down his face. Gaara withdrew and thrust, withdrew and thrust. The raven bit his lip till it bled, crying hysterically. He had been taught to ignore pain, as had Gaara, but this was beyond anything he'd have imagined. It wasn't just physical pain. It was emotional pain as well. Gaara knew that, though not from personal experience. That was why he'd done it. He needed this release to stop holding the grudge against Sasuke.  
He subconsciously noted that Sasuke had bitten clean through his bottom lip. Blood was pouring from his face to the deep blue pillowcase, staining it. Gaara dipped one finger into the blood and started drawing on the Uchiha's back with it. He shivered, gooseflesh appearing in the wake of Gaara's finger. The raven whimpered. Gaara looked down at him, picturing how the child must look. His face was dripping with blood and tears, and his entire slender body was covered in sweat. He truly was a beautiful young man.  
This vision combined with the sensations tearing through his body pushed Gaara over the edge. He groaned, spilling his seed into the slightly taller boy. He withdrew himself, rolling off the other boy, who was still shaking. He caressed the alabaster face before him. Sasuke gazed at him with wide, fearful eyes.  
"Oh, hush," Gaara cooed. "You're all right. I was never here, right?"  
Sasuke nodded frantically. Gaara grinned again and the raven inched away. Gaara redressed himself and walked out._

* * *

Don't kill the author. Reviews are good. 


End file.
